


Last Chance

by AwkwardWriter3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), reaper76 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Paradox, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriter3/pseuds/AwkwardWriter3
Summary: Jack Morrison had lost someone dear to him, someone close and regretted to tell that person how much he means to him... That person was, Gabriel Reyes, it's been 5 years since the death of Gabriel and Jack still mourns for his death thinking it was his fault. During the fifth year of Gabriel's death anniversary, Jack saved a dove which then appeared to him as an angel."What do you desire?" She asked."I want to save him!" Jack said."Very well..." The angel smiled.Given the chance to go back to save Gabriel, how will Jack change the past? Or will it repeat itself?...





	1. A Second Chance...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I wrote this story cause its been in my head for a very long time! So I had to write it haha! It's been a while since I wrote something and I'm excited about this story. I've been playing overwatch a lot and that's why I started to write this! Please enjoy this story, luv ya guys! <3

5 years...

5 years had passed and Jack still comes back to the same place at the time with the same flowers, mourning for the lost of his closest friend, Gabriel Reyes. Jack just stood in front of the grave reading, 'Here lies Gabriel Reyes, 22, 25 December 2022.' As Jack silently stood there, he heard footsteps coming by, he turned around to see Miss Reyes coming with a bouquet. Jack bowed in respect to the mother and the she placed the flower next to Jacks. The two stood there quietly and didn't spoke until the mother spoke.

"How have you been?" She asked.

Jack kept quiet, the relationship between the two hasn't been the same after the incident.

"I know you think it was your fault he died..." The mother paused and turned to Jack, "But I could tell you this, he never regretted saving you for sure." 

Jack saw her face as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Jack could say.

Miss Reyes patted Jack's shoulder and walked out of the cemetery, Jack was again left alone. 

"It should have been me instead..." Jack said and walked out of the cemetery. 

Before he could he heard chirping nearby and notice a dove trapped in a cage. He was contemplating whether or not to save it or not but he noticed how the bird has been staring at him with sad eyes. In the end he freed the dove and watched it fly away. "I wish I could have save him, like how I saved you." Jack said and walked out to his car. 

******

Jack woke up haggard after what happen yesterday. After visiting Gabriel's grave, he went out for a drink alone, he knew it was a bad idea since his not a good drinker but what better way to mourn his best friends death than by drowning himself in sorrow. 

"Must be nice living a life, eh?" A feminine voice said.

Jack turned to see a woman seating next to his bed. 

"WHAAA!" He panicked and fell off his bed. He stared at her with suspicion, and the lady just gave a smirk.

"Relax, relax! Nothing happened good sir and you're not really my type." She smirked.

Jack tried to process what's going and asked, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Angela Ziegler, but you may call me Mercy." She said.

"What?" Jack just stared in confusion.

"I'm the dove you saved yesterday, thank you for that." She gave a genuine smile.

"Dove?" Jack was still dumbfounded.

Angela sighed..."Let me show you!" She glowed and wings appeared from her back and she became smaller until she turned to the dove that Jack remembered.

"What the fuck!" He screamed.

"Language sir!" Angela transformed back.

"This is just a dream, right?" Jack scratched his head, "I'm probably still drunk..."

"This is reality my good friend." Angela smacked Jack in the head with her staff.

This was definitely reality... "Ouch..." He said.

"What do you want?" Jack asked a bit afraid.

"Well I'm here to return favor!" She raised an eyebrow.

Jack looked at his body and covered his body with blanket.

Angela just laughed, "Not that kind of favor, I already said you're not my type."

Jack sighed in relief, "Then what is it that you want?" 

"I'm here to grant you one wish, and one wish only." Angela said.

"Wish? What are you a genie?" Jack was getting suspicious.

"Well... As a matter of fact, I'm an angel, a fallen angel." She said.

"This is too unreal." Jack said. "Oh it's real all right." Angela flashed her wings to be more convincing.

"Okay... But why?" Jack asked.

"I sense a disturbance in you... Some kind of regret perhaps?" Angela looked jack straight in the eye and noticed how he averted his from hers. "Bingo..." She whispers.

Angela sat next to Jack, "Mind telling me what's this regret?" Jack was hesitant to tell this story but he felt it was a good idea to tell Angela what happened. 

He started with talking about his best friend, Gabriel Reyes, how close they were and how he secretly loved him by the side lines. He talked about how much Gabriel sacrificed a lot for his sake and as he was talking about those happy memories, he started smiling again. He then moved on to the incident 5 years ago, how a car almost hit him as if intentional and how Gabriel saved him only to be hit by the car instead. He kept blaming himself for what had happened in the past and how he wished he was the victim instead, he knew Gabriel didn't have to die in such a away.

"And that's what I regret the most..." Jack turned to Angela only to see tears streaming down her face, "Wait, are you crying?!" Jack panicked.

"It's just so sad!" Angela sobbed.

Jack awkwardly looked away from Angela.

"OKAY! I have an idea!" Angela stood up.

Jack seemed a bit scared about this.

"I'll give you three months!" She lifted three fingers up.

"Three months?" He asked in confusion.

"Three months, I'll send you five years back to save not only yourself but also your boyfriend!" Angela said with glimmering eyes.

Why is she so enthusiastic about this?... Jack asked himself.

"So... What will it be?" Angela asked.

Jack was thinking how reckless will it be but he also thought how this might be his only chance to reconnect with the one he love. A chance to change everything and flip the course to a better path.

"What do you desire?" She asked.

"I want to save him!" Jack said.

"Very well..." The angel smiled.

Angela pulled out her staff, twirled it around and formed a bright light which blinded Jack. "Heroes never die..." Angela whispered.

*****

Jack woke up to a familiar bed and the sound of an annoying alarm... "Ugh..." He groaned.

"Jack! Jack!" A familiar sound was heard, an annoying one at that, "Jack Morrison! If you don't come down here right now, you'll be late for school!"

School? What, I'm like 25... Wait... Jack slowly woke up. He noticed that this was his parents house, he walked out slowly of his room and walked down the familiar stairs and heard another familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, he overslept again."

"It's okay Miss Morrison, I'm very use to this."

Gabriel?... Jack was confused, he quickly walked down the stairs and saw a familiar face...

"Gabriel?" He said in shock.

"Hey Jack! Ready for school?" Gabriel smiled.

That smile and the sound of his voice, he really is back. With the sight of seeing Gabriel again, Jack suddenly had tears streaming down his face...


	2. Remembrance....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finally back with Gabriel, but he knows he won't have enough time. He has three months to change everything or history will just repeat itself... He tried to keep track on what happens each day and maybe find clues on who is the suspect of the incident by writing it down in a notebook. 
> 
> "There will be consequences my friend..." Mercy said.
> 
> "I know... It's not like time travelling show had thought me anything." Jack said.
> 
> "Fair enough." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHH, wassup! New chapter, more confusion hahaha. Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'm trying to manage my time with everything so uploading this story will take time, sorry :(  
> But please wait patiently, thank you >.<

** Flashback **

"Jack, I'll protect no matter what." Gabriel said.

"Thanks, and I've got your back as well Gabriel!" He smiled.

"Promise?" Gabriel asked with a pinky promise.

"Promise." Jack pinky promised back.

*****

Jack was walking along side Gabriel, it felt nostalgic. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing..." Jack said.

"Are you crying again?" Gabriel laughed.

"WHAT! No I'm not!" He exclaimed.

Gabriel laughed even harder at how defensive Jack was. "Did you see your mom's reaction when you cried?" It was kind of shocking. As soon as Jack saw Gabriel, tears streamed down his face, making his mom panicked. Gabriel just laughed at the scene, seeing him laugh again made Jack very happy and yet sad...

"But..." Gabriel stopped walking. "Why were you crying just now?" He gave a worried tone.

Well, it's because you're gonna die within the next three months, and I won't have the chance to confess my love for you. Making me regret everything and mourn for you because I'll be the cause of your death, but you probably won't believe me... Jack thought, "Umm... Nothing!" He said walking a bit quicker to avoid the question.

Gabriel sighed, "You're so bad at hiding your emotions..." He whispered as Jack was walking away.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jack shouted.

"I know, I know!" Gabriel went to catch up. "You know, you could just move into the dormitory of the school." Gabriel suggested.

"You know I can't do that, my mom will be all alone at home." Jack said.

"I know..." Gabriel gave a sad tone. Gabriel knew about Jack's past, how his dad died due to cancer when he was just 7 years old and how difficult it was for his mother almost had a mental breakdown. For some reason, Jack remembered having this conversation... Could he be repeating what he did in the past? Man time travelling is confusing... Jack thought.

*****

The two finally reached their school, Overwatch University, one of the best science school's in the country.

"Well I better head for my class, Mr. Winston might scold me again if I'm late." Gabriel said and walked off.

Though they are from the same school they are from different years, Jack is just a freshman while Gabriel is already in his final year. Jack's first lesson was with Mdm. Ana, a very old lady with a kind soul, even if Jack was late she didn't mind it as long as you attended her class. As Jack entered the class, he noticed the familiar faces, like Mdm. Ana's daughter, Fareeha, and he also notice Genji who was attentively listening as usual. Seeing those two again, he remembered how the two matured so well in the future. Fareeha became a lawyer and was nicknamed Pharah while Genji started his own company. Jack took a seat next to Fareeha and just took out his books. 

"Late again, I see." Fareeha said.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Jack just laughed.

The lessons went on for 2 hours, Jack was almost ready to just give up on listening to Mdm. Ana but the bell just rang on time and it was finally break time. He went to check his phone to receive a text from Gabriel.

Gabe:  
Hey! I'm at our usual seat. :)

Jack:  
Just ended class, almost died.

Gabe:  
HAHAHA  
It's not as bad as Mr. Winston's class.

Jack:  
True!

*****

"Over here Jack!" Gabriel waved.

Jack reached the school canteen and saw familiar faces on their seat, Fareeha was still there but he also saw, Amelia, McCree, Olivia, Lena and Hana there.

"There is the late comer." Fareeha mocked.

"Well, when has he ever been on time?" Lena joked.

Everyone just laughed and Jack was relieve how everything seemed normal, but he knew... Things won't be the same.... He knew this people won't stay connected after the incident. He knew how everyone will just live their lives normally as if nothing happened. He wondered, what life would be like if they stay connected together... Thinking about, Jack started feeling down again.

"Oh, are you gonna cry again? Fareeha was just joking dude!" Gabriel got worried.

"Oh I didn't mean too, I'm sorry!" Fareeha felt guilty.

"No, no, no! It's just... It's nice to see everyone again." Jack smiled.

Everyone just stared at Jack with confusion.

"Are you okay? We've only been for a holiday like a month, I don't think it's something emotional about..." Hana felt awkward.

"Hahaha! He probably missed Gab the most." Olivia said.

"Of course he does, I went to Dorado for vacation and he was left alone!" Gabriel placed his arm over Jack's shoulder.

"No I don't!" Jack turned red... This is embarrassing.

"Hahaha, looks he's turning red!" McCree said.

"Aww, he missed us hahahaha!" Fareeha laughed.

Soon the group just laughed together, Jack felt happy, so happy! He wishes that this day doesn't end... He wishes he could change this future, and he has too, so everyone can be happy again. He knew this much...

*****

School finally ended with Jack attending Mr. Torbjörn engineering lessons, where he was given an engineering maths assignment to finish by tomorrow. Jack sighed because he had to live through his academic studies again. "I prefer working more than this..."

"Why do say that?"

"Oh, Gabriel!" Jack was surprise.

"Wassup." Gabriel said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I message you just now asking if you want me to follow you home, but you didn't reply." Gabriel gave said a look.

"Oh, I was probably to busy, it's Mr. Torbjörn's class after all." Jack laughed.

"True, he hates it when we don't pay attention in his class because he thinks it's his height but really he's just boring." Gabriel joked.

"I can hear you two talking behind my back, or I should say below me..."

They both looked down to see Mr. Torbjörn right below them, literally!

"AH, sorry sir!" Jack and Gabriel said in unison.

"Extra work tomorrow for the both of you!" He said in a grumpy tone.

We both dropped our jaws in surprise and groaned in pain, this is getting way to much! 

"Let's get going..." Gabriel said, depressed inside.

As the two walked out of the school, both were quiet for a while... Jack was never really good at starting conversations, it's usually Gabriel that does the talking. Half way through the road, Gabriel finally talked.

"Hey..." Gabriel sounded worried, "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine! Really, just a bit emotional, that's all." Jack nervously laughed.

"A bit emotional? Dude, you literally cried in the morning as if someone died!" Gabriel exclaimed.

The way Gabriel said that made Jack a bit sad, if only he knew what happened in the future, how everyone stopped talking to each other due to regrets, how Jack never manage to tell him how he felt and how lonely he felt without him.

"I'm just worried, that's all..." He said forcing a small smile.

"Worried about what?" Gabriel asked.

"It's nothing. Anyways, my house is just nearby from here. You can go now, see ya." Jack said smiling.

"If you say so buddy, see ya tomorrow!" Gabriel walked off.

Jack watched Gabriel as he walked away, it really was him, the one he loved, the one he wanted to save and be happy with. He really is back 5 years ago... He only has one chance now to change everything. Jack then rushed home, greeting his mom and heading to his room as quickly as he could. Jack laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering how is he going to change this future knowing what will happen...

"So how was your first day of a renewed life?"

"WHAAA!" Jack jumped off his bed.

"Relax it's just me." Mercy appeared.

"You!" Jack exclaimed.

Mercy knocked Jack's head with her staff..."Ouch! What's that for?" Jack asked. 

"First of all I have a name, call me Mercy!" She winked.

Jack looked back with disgust, "Rude!" Mercy said.

"Anyways, what's the plan on saving your boyfriend?" Mercy teased Jack.

"I don't know..." Jack said.

"Well, you better think fast. I only gave your three months." She pointed out.

"I know, I know..." Jack was thinking very thoroughly about the situation and he thought of maybe recalling what happens each day, so he started writing down what happened today. He needs to find hints and maybe a way to change things without being to obvious about it.

"There will be consequences my friend..." Mercy said.

"I know... It's not like time travelling show had thought me anything." Jack said.

"Fair enough." She said.

Now, all he has to do is wait for tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching till the end, I hope the story was okay. I'm still growing as a writer but please continue to support me! Look forward to the next chapter everyone :3
> 
> I'll be editing this chapter, to make it better for you guys! <3


End file.
